overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Four Imperial Knights
Four Imperial Knights (帝国四騎士) are the strongest elite military unit of the Baharuth Empire, whom serve as the private guard of the Emperor, Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix. Background Each of the four knights is recruited by Jircniv to serve as his personal guards, regardless of their backgrounds or history, provided that they possess exceptional fighting skills. As a result, each of them has differing attitudes and abilities. Even their degree of loyalty to their liege varies between each individual. The Four Knights are tasked with carrying out the Emperor’s will. In terms of authority in the Imperial Army, they would be considered equal to the rank of a general. At least two members of the previous Four Imperial Knights fought during one of the Empire's annual wars against the Re-Estize Kingdom. The Kingdom suffered heavy casualties that year and the Empire's victory seemed almost sure, until Gazef Stronoff and his Warrior Troop turned the tides, resulting in the two knights' deaths. Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc One of the Four Imperial Knights ,Nazami Enec, confronted the intruders in the Imperial Garden which results in them being slaughtered by Mare's spell that cracked the earth. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Twenty knights, along with two of the three remaining Four Imperial Knights, escorted Emperor Jircniv and Fluder Paradyne to Nazarick in order to apologize for the invasion caused by Count Femel. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Two of the Imperial Knights, Baziwood and Nimble were accompanying the Emperor for the secret meeting with emissary of the Slane Theocracy as part of the plan to conspire with defeating Ainz Ooal Gown. Leinas stayed behind at the palace as ordered by Jircniv. He believes she is actually conspiring to acquire useful information before betraying the emperor and fleeing to the Sorcerer Kingdom. Strength The Four Imperial Knights are specially trained elite soldiers of the Baharuth Empire. Armed with lightweight adamantite armor and weapons made of adamantite, they are the empire's strongest. In addition to the standard equipment, they are given several types of magical gear that can improve their physical and mental abilities. In the Web Novel, all the Four Imperial Knights have the following basic equipment: * Gauntlet of Strength (increases physical strength) * Amulet of Health (resistance against poison and diseases) * Belt of Constitution (increases durability) * Ring of Resistance (increases magic resistance) * Ring of Protection (increases physical defense) * Gauntlet of Quick March (increases movement speed) * Cape of Elemental Protection (reduces elemental damage) * Shirt of Cure Wounds (1st tier healing spell, can be used once a day) * Helm of Mental Protection (resistance against mental attack). In conjunction with their gear, the Knights also have potions worth of a total 1000 gold coins. Known Members * Baziwood Peshmel * Leinas Rockbruise * Nazami Enec (Deceased) * Nimble Arc Dill Anoch Trivia * They are selected solely on the basis of their fighting ability and not their personality or loyalty. Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Military Forces Category:Imperial Army Category:Baharuth Empire